


苏中 car

by linhuo522



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhuo522/pseuds/linhuo522
Kudos: 11





	苏中 car

王耀深知伊利亚就是个混蛋。

但这个混蛋付他嫖资，他就得任由他摆布凌辱。毕竟之前他的老主顾斯捷潘刚刚死在这个混蛋手里。

“呜…呜…” 无论多少次王耀也没办法吞下这根大的不像人的玩意儿的性器，三分之一露在外面，和沉甸甸的两个囊袋一起被王耀的手照顾着。王耀跪在伊利亚腿间，表情十分沉迷，心里却在暗骂这混蛋天天酗酒还不吃蔬果，早晚三高早死早超生，这玩意儿味也太冲了，他都不用刻意保持身材了，含完之后他一天都没胃口吃饭。

坐着的伊利亚表情玩味的看着王耀，毕竟这是他从斯捷潘那继承的财产之一，他早就盯上了，斯捷潘被杀那天晚上他特意让人盯紧了这人，果不其然逮住了这个卷了钱就想跑的婊子。被人一路拖到伊利亚面前也不怕，张口就骂他没良心强占寡嫂丧心病狂天打雷劈不得好死，被他卸了下巴用马鞭子抽了一顿颤抖着射出来以后就乖了。王耀不会知道他偷窥他们多久了，斯捷潘他们兄弟如出一辙的心理变态，这小嫂子最喜欢地下室的哪样东西他早就摸清了，还怕他不听话吗。

伊利亚抽出自己的性器，在王耀脸上擦了擦，换来个讨好的笑。性器在王耀脸上拍一拍，他就从善如流地伸过脖子任由伊利亚给他套上项圈和牵引绳。转过来才发现，原来他的后穴早就插着一根狗尾巴造型的按摩棒，正微微振动着，毛茸茸的尾巴乖顺地垂下来夹在两腿之间。伊利亚站起身拉好绳子：“走吧，今天想去哪啊？”王耀僵住一瞬，常年的调教让他深知自己哪个角度最诱人，可怜地抬头蹭伊利亚的腿，“主人要把我给别人看吗？乖狗狗不能给主人之外的人看。”

就算知道这小骗子是故意的，伊利亚也被自己脑补的王耀被别人看气到了，占有欲发作让他难得蹲下来夸奖地摸了摸王耀的头，然后扯着他的头发把他按在地上，拔出按摩棒就把自己的捅了进去。王耀的痛呼还没发完就变了调，这身体早就熟悉了布拉金斯基的形状，被调教成了最合适的鸡巴套子，几乎在伊利亚狠狠撞上前列腺的同时高潮就席卷了这具漂亮的身体，手指一下就抓紧陷进了长毛地毯里。撞击了一会之后伊利亚的大手啪地抽在白嫩的臀肉上，“起来，今天主人还没遛你呢，不想出去就在这屋里转两圈吧。”

“啊…”手软脚软的王耀强撑着支了起来，身后的伊利亚却不肯拔出去，“主人就骑着你遛好了，”伊利亚直起身子，双手抓在王耀的臀尖揉捏，时而分开欣赏含着粗大肉棒的撑到微微透明的穴口。王耀心里都快骂死伊利亚了，这男人重的像熊，半个身子的重量都压在他身上，别说爬，他撑着都快撑不动了，这狗男人自己怎么不爬。

“怎么不动了？”伊利亚问，“这么不听话，还要抽你才肯走吗？”

“啊…不…不要…我这就走…”王耀用力才往前挪动一步，却被伊利亚伸手掐住了乳尖，这一下快感直击大脑，王耀呜的一声趴在了地上颤抖着射了出来，这下是真的爬不动了。

伊利亚也看出来了，没必要把人一次玩坏，他拔出自己把人从地上抱起来放到床上，再一次压上去，这次没有别的花样，直接大开大合干了起来，又狠又深像是要顶进那不存在的子宫颈一样，最后逼得王耀又射了一次才射进了人家的甬道里。

射完之后抱着人平复了一会，王耀推他想起来清洗，没想到伊利亚没动，反而制住了王耀的四肢，王耀有点害怕：“你干什么？”

“我喝的太多，想上厕所…”

“什…什么…不…不行！”

“我不想忍了。”

“不…”王耀觉得灵魂都被烫伤了，滚烫的液体灌入了他的肠道，腥臊的气味弥漫开，他感觉自己像是一条被开膛破腹的鱼，被开水烫的在案板上挣扎，恍惚中他看向门口，却对上了一只紫色的眼睛。


End file.
